PCPI: Passaic County Pokemon Institute
by tony0423
Summary: Join Tony, a new trainer, on his life through his adventures and his misadventures throughout high school. and the end of the year tournament
1. Chapter 1: in the beginning

_**PCPI Passaic County Pokemon Institute**_

**hello everyone and welcome to another story. this story is about a boy named Tony and his life at PCPI. As the school year drags on he gets stronger and so do his Pokemon. He enters the tournament at the end of the school year as there is always one at the end of every school year.**

* * *

**Ch 1. A fresh start**

_The story begins with a lone wolf. His name is Tony. Once the most popular kid in school, he got fed up with it and started becoming less and less noticeable __until he came to this state. That was back in 5th grade. Now going to ninth, he applied and was accepted into PCPI. The only good thing about going back to school, in his opinion, was the chance to get a Pokemon. His very first one. He has a lot of choices but the choice is not his for the school picks based on personality and the color of your aura. sure it would be cool to have a Pikachu just like the legend himself. but he also wanted a Treeko or even, if possible, a Riolu. Of course he was in his room getting ready for the first day of school but that one thought couldn't get out of his head._

"i can finally have my first pokemon in just a couple of restless hours." He said to himself as he got into bed to try and get some sleep "*sigh* just a couple more hours.." he drifted off to sleep thinking of what Pokemon he could get.

* * *

**Period 2. Social Studies**

**Time: 10:04 AM (beginning of class)**

"ok now, can anyone tell me what your teachers gone over last year?"

Shipman asked to her new students. Much to her displeasure, not a single hand went up.

"really now? none of you learned anything?"

After this only 2 kids raised their hands, one was Tony, and the other was a kid named Kevin **(hint hint he might be ****useful in the future)** called on Tony.

"Yes mr...um... what was your name again?"He smirked and looked up from his paper with interested eyes.

"Its Tony "she started looking down at her clip bored and went down her attendance list and prodded the paper with her pen.

"Ah yes, Mr. Ponce"Tony frowned at this. Every year there was always a teacher that tried saying his last name and every year they always failed.

"Its Ponce its a spanish last name" he continued anyway. "we had gone over the kanto - hoenn war, and the events that followed." Mrs. Shipman clasped her hands once "very good Tony, very good" truth be told he didn't like Social Studies that much. His real interest was math, which sadly enough, was the last period of the day for him. he could wait though.

* * *

**period 7. Honers math**

**2:25 PM (half way through the period)**

"Attention everyone" Mr. Nailord said to his class. "you may now pack your bags for we will have an assembly soon and i don't want any of you rushing and i want to set an example for the freshman's." the class agreed and did that with a small murmur of agreement and finishing there conversations without disturbing the rest of the class. And soon enough the principles voice came out of the intercom.

**_"will all freshman classes report to the auditorium at this_**_** time**"._

_this was it. the moment that he would never forget was about to happen._

* * *

**The auditorium**

**2:30 PM**

...

"Marte, Brenda" Tony stared on awe as his long time crush walked up to the principle and got her starter. It turned out to be an eevee and Tony began to wonder what eeveelution she would make it into.

"Padula, Jacob" another long time friend of Tony's. He had known Jake since 6th grade and they were really good friends having staring contests and goofing off in class together whenever they could. Tony smiled at his old memories. Sure he had become a lone wolf but that didn't mean that he couldn't have any friends. Or chrushes for that matter.

"Ponce, Tony" he was up and was a little surprised that had actually gotten his name right. he started walking out heart pumping and hands shaking. He turned his head toward the crowd that was cheering for him and he spotted a couple of familiar faces. He turned his attention back to the principle and looked him in the eye.

"Tony, do you, in front of the entire school, promise to keep your pokemon safe, protect them with your life and, have them as friends and not as tools?" he looked at nothing but Tonys eyes.

"I swear for as long as i live that i will have pokemon by my side, as friends and partners and that i will never use them as tools and i will protect them for as long as i live." he said loudly enough for everyone to hear him and with that smiled and handed him a pokeball

"inside there is your partner for the rest of your life treat him well and love him as much as you possibly can" Tony grabbed and threw the pokeball up into the air and out came his very first pokemon.

_**RIOLU**_


	2. Chapter 2

PCPI ch 2 The Start Of A New Rivalry

**het everyone X3 ok ok I kno I was gone for like… I don't even kno but since I'm on winter break i decided to start writing X3 anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon just my OC's and the idea of PCPI X3**

* * *

PCPI Ch 2 The Start Of A New Friendship… or is it just a friendship?

**TONY'S POV**

i threw the poke ball into the air anticipated and waiting for what would come out of the ball. would it be a regular starter or would it be an average pokemon like a pidgey or a weedle? or would it be a super rare Pokemon like an archen or a tyrogue? The light flashes and standing there is a small black and blue, dog-like Pokémon. I stared in disbelief. I couldn't. No it wasn't possible. In front of me was a RIOLU! The one Pokemon that I've ever felt attached to. And finally i had one. i turned to the principle and looked at him smiling with tears starting to well up in my eyes. i bowed and repeatedly said "thank you" and i walked off the stage with riolu in my arms and awaited the end of the ceremony

* * *

_i was sitting there with Lucas and he was smiling up at me and looking around at the people in the auditorium he was happy and thats all that i wanted him to be. but soon the training would start and he would have to go trough some pain to get stronger. he was so small and innocent. that memory always passes through my mind. and so did the battle i had with my first rival kevin… now this is exactly how it went down_

* * *

The ceremony didn't take much longer since I'm usually one of the last people to get called for everything last name wise. the rest of the people didn't get as lucky as the rest of us. they got ratatas and pidoves and all those regular ones while only a couple people got the more rare basics. i wonder why though. is it because they worked hard, or is it because they are special? Nah that couldn't be the case… could it? i wasn't anything special. i just paid attention in class and stayed quiet. never got beat up, barely picked on, nothing else… sure being a loner took its tole a lot sometimes id wait till i got home to start crying. but no one wants to hear your backstory they just judge you by who you are now they never stop to wonder why your like that or why your always alone. but then i was shaped out of my trance by someone tapping my shoulder. i turned my head and saw that it was Brenda.

Brenda: "Hey um…Tony is it? thats a nice pokemon u got there." she said while twirling her hair and blushing as she looked down and her eevee

Tony: "Thanks Brenda" he says as he keeps looking at the stage hiding his blush from her. "so have you though about which eeveelution your going to evolve it into" -points toward her eevee now looking at her while still blushing slightly-

Brenda: -sighs- "no not yet but i was gonna ask someone if they would help me pick" -she looks at him staring into his deep, dark brown, almost black, eyes- "and now that i think about it… your good with pokemon right?! why don't you help me pick?" -she inches forward picking up eevee and shoving it near his face-

Tony: "um sure why not i don't have anything better to do so… which is your favorite type of pokemon?"

Branda: "well i do like fire types but i also love fairy types" -her eyes light up at the mention of fairy types-

Tony: yeah those would be good but why not Espeon or Umbreon?**(i love Umbreon btw XD)** they could learn moves that help against their weaknesses."

Brenda: -thinks to herself- _he does have a point and i know for a fact that Espeon could learn a couple fairy type moves and it could also learn shadow ball and some other things hmmm…. but what is this weird feeling i get when I'm near him…. no.. it can't be…. how could I Brenda N. Marte like the loner guy who has no friends? well to be honest i have liked him for a while but i thought it was just a schoolgirl crush cuz he was cute when i first met him…. idk maybe… ill have to find out if he feels the same though..._

_-**meanwhile in the real world out of Brenda's mind-**_

Tony: -waves in Brenda's face- "HELLO?! ANYONE HOME?!"

Brenda: -snaps out of her thoughts and looks around quickly- "what? i-i didn't say anything"

Tony: "i never said u did i just said that you weren't paying attention….so…when should we meet up..and where for that matter?

Brenda: "meet me by my locker" -winks at him while they got up and out of the auditorium- "in like 5 min. k bye" -waves wat him-

Tony: "wait what number it it?" -stops her-

Brenda: -blushes as she feels his hand softly on her shoulder- "i-its number B-306" she stutters.

Tony: really?! mine is B-304 how come i didn't see you this morning?"

Brenda: 'cuz ur homeroom took lockers B-75 - B-305 the one right next to yours

Tony: -facepalms- i forgot about that -chuckles feeling embarrassed- anyway shall we -holds the door for her like a gentleman-

Brenda: why thank you kind sir -winks at him again-

Tony: -blushes again and curses himself- ok now Lucas lets go

* * *

**ohhhhh snap X3 some tension between Tony the loner and Brenda the popular hot girl XDDD ah this idea is urged so much but it must be done -determined face and goes into an anime head sulking- oh well so will Tony and Brenda hook up or will it all come crashing ****down? find out next time which idk when it'll be XDD anyway i was gonna do a poke-battle but nah C3 got lazy next chapter tho O3O I PROMISE -crosses fingers behind his back- **

**Tony (story me): -_- really**

**Tony (author me XD): YESH N U WILL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE! -runs and hits a wall- URMAGURD NEEEEER!**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 The First Battle

**HEEEEEEEEY WHATS UP GUYS?! its ur favorite story writer Tony here bringing you some moar PCPI! now if i remember correctly, which i do cuz i updated last ****night, we left off with Tony escorting Brenda to their lockers. now lets see where this is heading ;b.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN POKEMON ONLY MY DANM OC'S OK?! i wish i did tho id be a rich mofo XD.**

**ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Ch 3 The First Battle

* * *

_i was in a dase as it went on the sight of her smiling the way her hair moved and swayed as we walked outside. but that was all __interrupted when a certain someone decided to show up -_-_

* * *

they were smiling and laughing and then some douche comes over and pushes Tony

Tony: Dude whats ur problem i wasn't doing anything to you i was just talking with my.. -he hesitates for a little and looks at brenda but the guy notices-

Guy: oh ho so what is she your friend or ur _girlfriend_?… well which is it punk?

Tony: -turns back to the bully- she's my GIRLFRIEND -he said very loud earning a deep shade of red blush from Brenda- and if you dare touch her so help me me and Lucas WILL tear you apart limb from limb.

Guy: well then lets decide right now?

Tony: fine by me -looks at Brenda- stay behind me and grab my arm incase it gets ugly

Brenda: -nods fearfully and grabs his arm while blushing at how warm and smooth it is and how it was just the right size for her- ok you can start now. oh and by the way the guys name your about to face is Brandon.

Tony: -looks at her concernedly and smiles- its ok ill win this since i do have a few tricks up my sleeves.

Brandon: ARE WE GONNA BATTLE OR ARE YOU JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND SMOOCH WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!

Tony: FINE! lets go.

* * *

_**This is a one v one match between Tony Ponce of Passaic, New J**_**_ersey and Brandon Cortez of Patterson New Jersey. Pokemon ready?_**

**_BEGIN!_**

* * *

Brandon: GO! LICKITUNG!

Tony: -thinks- _gracias dios lindo para que yo lo puedo poner lo en su posición (_thank you beautiful god for letting me put him in his place) Well Brandon ill make this quick and ill try and completely destroy your pokemon just so you won't have to suffer since after i evolve my first pokemon you won't be able to do a thing. NOW END THIS LUCAS!

A pink giant glob pokemon and a blue dog pokemon stood facing each other

Tony: You get first move

Brandon: fine LICKITUNG USE LICK ATTACK!

the pink glob followed its orders and and swung its giant tongue at the little pokemon

Tony: LUCAS DODGE AND THEN USE FORCEPALM ON ITS HEAD AND FINISH IT WITH BLAZE KICK TO THE STOMACH!

the small pokemon did an elegant backflip with a cart wheel to show off and gain his balance then he jumped up into the fair and placed his palm on the pink pokemons head. then out of nowhere the pokemon was pushed back several feet and the little pokemon charged at it with flames on its leg as he jumped it the air once more and delivered a sick blood churning kick as well as some snaps indicating the little pokemon was already powerful.

_**Likitung is unable to battle the winner is Lucas! Which means Tony wins the match!**_

Tony: come on Lucas u did great in fact U WERE AWESOME! UR THE BEST -he hugs Lucas tightly and spins him around while giggling and places the little Riolu on his shoulders- hey brenda are you ready to go?

Brenda: -opens her eyes- its over already?!

Tony: yeah i mean Lucas here is pretty strong so it was a two hit ko

Brenda: -thinks- _impressive well maybe he is the one i would fall - i mean start to like he is cute after all and he did call me his girlfriend _-squeals and jumps into his arms- THANK YOU!

Tony: for what all i did was defend a friend

Brenda: but aren't you a loner?

Tony: not always but it gets lonely at the top.

Brenda: and ur not lonely now?

Tony: not anymore

Brenda: -sits down on a bench- why not?

Tony: -sits next to her and faces her- well cuz i have Lucas here -points at the sleeping riolu on his head- and now i have you -blushes as he realizes that he finally had friends again. not one but 3 and he already had beaten someone at a poke battle claiming the money and one of their flags for this years competition. Life was gonna be just fine after all-

Brenda: Well th-thanks Tony -blushes and looks away smiling- um i have to go home though its almost 4 and my mom gets mad if I'm not home by 5 so ill be seeing you tomorrow right?

Tony: definitely but could i walk you home since we live close by each other and I'm gonna head to the park anyway so i can train a little and hopefully catch a new pokemon.

Brenda: um…sure if it doesn't bug you -blushes even more-

* * *

Tony: and we could train together on Saturday if you want -smiles-

Brenda: yeah thad be cool -frowns- aww man this is my house

Tony: nah its ok u want to walk to school tomorrow or should we meet up at our lockers?

Brenda: hmm….-ponders for a moment- what time do you get out of your house?

Tony: at 7 why?

Brenda: cuz i get out at 7:05 u think you could get here in 5 min from ur house?

Tony: yeah i think so but heres my number incase you want to talk about anything -hands her a small sheet of paper with his name and number on it-

Brenda: ok thanks but hold on -shuffles inside her book bag for a pen- stick your hand out plz

Tony: -obeys without question-

Brenda: -writes on his arm- there thats my number

Tony: thanks Brenda

Brenda: no problem now heres ur reward for bringing me home

Tony: wait what?

Brenda: -kisses his cheek and blushes furiously- see you tomorrow -rushes inside her house and squeals with delight as she rushes int her room to write in her diary-

Tony: -stands there dumbfounded for a good couple of min and touches his cheek while blushing- i just got kisses by the cutes girl in school….-starts running toward the park- I JUST GOT KISSED BY THE CUTES GIRL IN SCHOOL! X3

Brenda: -watches in amusement as Tony runs off to the park- he is so gonna be mine X3

* * *

**AND DONE -flops on the couch- another chapter down and THIS PORVES BRENDA LIKES TONY XDDDDDDDDD NEXT CHAPY WILL BE ANOTHER DAY AT SCHOOL BUT IT WILL START WITH TONY COMING HOME AFTER TRAINING WITH RIOLU IN TOW AND HIS MOM AND DAD THROWING HIM A SMALL PARTY WHICH THEY INVITED EVERYONE IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD TO _INCULDING BRENDAS FAMILY OOOOOOOOOOOH _**

**story me: shut up -blushes-**

**me: u kno u want datass XDD **

**story me: Lucas use focepalm**

**riolu charges up to me**

**me: NO BAD LUCAS!**

**Lucas: - hangs head in shame-**

**me: its ok just don't hit me got it?**

**Lucas: -looks up with an epic face and nods like crazy-**

**me: XDDDD**


	4. Chapter 4

PCPI Ch 4 the surprise party

**hey guys its Tony0423 commin at u with another chapter wow 3 chapters in 2 days XD thats more than I've done this entire time that I've had fan fiction XDD anyway as i said b4 this chapter will be a ****surprise party for Tony and the whole neighborhood will be there including a special someone **

**Tony: who?!**

**me: oh no one -evil grin-**

**Tony: Lucas!**

**Me: remember what i told u Lucas**

**Tony: damn it so any pokemon that i have u have control over as well**

**Me: yup no ON WITH THE FREAKIN STORY!**

* * *

_**4:47 pm the park**_

Tony: GO! POKEBALL!

the ball had hit its target and started wobbling. one. Two. Three. CLICK!

"YEAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" tony had shouted as he had caught his very first pokemon "LUCAS WE DID IT WE FINALY CAUGHT ONE!" he ran over to the Riolu and picked him up smiling. after that he went to pick up the pokeball and held it to eye level and then threw it up in the air "come on out my new friend!" out of the pokeball came a pokemon that flew around inspecting its surroundings and then it noticed its trainer who was a young man "hey Starly, how are you feeling girl?" he said as he strokes her head and her feathers. He had to choose between a Fletchling and a Starly as TalonFlame and Staraptor were pretty awesome and he knew there was a slim-to-nothing chance that he, Tony an ordinary Trainer, could get a Legend among the Pokemon of this world. since he had found Starly first he decided that it was a better choice having being an attack bird and he would have to train its defense weaknesses like electric and rock which he was prepared for. "ok so now that we have two friends on the team we will have to train twice as hard but don't worry you guys can train with each other while i work out. now Lucas you use ThunderPunch on Star while she uses Peck on you and Star feel free to use wing attack if you want now both of you start out minimum power and keep progressing but when it becomes to much for you both come and see me so i can heal you and then you can take a break." he states walking to the park playlet to do pull-ups and exercise "oh and Lucas if Star becomes to tired you could let her attack you since you are stronger or just let her rest and you can come and work out too." he then walked away oblivious to the girl that was watching him from the bushes.

* * *

_**half an hour later**_

"ok so is everyone ready?" Tony asked his pokemon who just nodded and got onto him Star on his head and Lucas on his shoulder. he turns around and bumps into someone "oh I'm so sorry" he said as he opened one of his eyes"- wait Jazmin is that you?!" there in front of him was his ex-girlfriend and the one he had before he became a loner. "I-i thought u had moved away. How have u been? oh wait" he helps her up. "again sorry" he scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

Jazmin: nah its fine n I've been good. Thanks for asking. but yeah i moved back here and i came to see how my ex was doing since i saw that you got ur pokemon at school.

Tony: but i didn't c u at the ceremony. How come?

Jaz: oh thats cuz i had gotten my pokemon last year since Garfield does that. but they decided to just skip me at the ceremony so people would've bitched about it

Tony: yeah that is true. i know i would've XDD

Jaz: -blushes and laughs at him- same old tony aren't you.

Tony: the one and only. so what pokemon did you get as your starter.

Jaz: i got a Chikorita and its a Bayleef now. -throws the pokeball revealing a Bayleef-

Tony: it suits you -looks at her smiling- and she is in good shape too.

Jaz: how do you kno?

Tony: well the color of her leaves are a bright green and you kno how much i love pokemon.

Jaz: yeah… so ur gonna be a breeder?

Tony: i might want to be the best trainer that ever lived or the third best since Red and Ash already are the best even if they are dead.

Jaz: so the best one living?

Tony: yeah and i train my pokemon to their best possible.

Jaz: cool… um…so i was wondering if….you…wanted to go out sometime? -blushes again-

Tony: -shocked blush- um… i dont kno… i have to check my schedule because i have a training day with my new friend and then on sunday i don't kno what'll happen

Jaz: thats cool…-frowns- some other time then?

Tony: sure y not?

Jaz: oh and ur parents told me to come and get you.

Tony: what for?

Jaz: didn't tell me just sent me to get you.

Tony: o-ok lets go and we can catch up on the way

Jaz: awesome -thinks- _this time i won't loose him this time and thats a promise_

* * *

_**-meanwhile with Brenda-**_

**BRENDA POV**

mom: BRENDA HURRY UP WE HAVE TO BE THERE IN 10 MINUTES!

Brenda: HOLD ON IM ALMOST DONE!

Mom: Fine but only 5 more min thats it.

_well i only have to look presentable to my __future parents-in-law and my future boyfriend so i can give him a nice well deserved kiss _-squeals- THIS IS GONNA BE PERFECT!

* * *

_**-Back with Tony and Jaz 12 min later-**_

Tony: well we're here.

Jaz: common slowpoke were gonna be late

Tony: late for what -looks at the street- and why are there so many cars outside?

Jaz:…-went into the house-

Tony: Jaz?-finds no one there- oh well better head inside -walks into the house and turns on the lights-

Everone: -jumps out of their hiding places- SUPRISE!

Tony: -jumps back- WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?! LUCAS EARTHQUAKE!

Mom and Dad: NO TONY WAIT WE INVITED EVERYONE HERE!

Tony: Lucas stop. -said pokemon obeys- anyway….so whats the occasion?

Mom: well we wanted to throw a party for all the freshman in the neighborhood and congratulate them on becoming pokemon trainers.

Tony: and it was at our house why….?

Dad: cuz it doesn't matter now lets get this started.

Tony: fine -3- I'm goin to my room to shower and change u just go on.

Dad: hurry down tho and make sure you lock your room cuz we can't stop the kittle kids from going upstairs.

Tony: fine but i also have to heal my two pokemon and wash them so it will take a while.

Dad: fine

Tony: k brb -runs up the stairs to his room-

* * *

_**-Brenda's and Jazmin's minds-**_

_now's my chance better sneak upstairs to his room._

* * *

**oh shit son XD someone is gonna get to be with tony after he gets out of the shower 0-0 which lucky lady is it gonna be? review for the person and i forgot 2 do the ****disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: i don't own pokemon. if i did ash would be a pokemon master and there would be no more regions after the kalos -3- to many pokemon man.**


	5. Chapter 5

PCPI: Passaic County Pokemon Institute Ch 5 The Bedroom Mishap

**Hello once again my people and welcome back to another chapter of PCPI. now if i remember correctly -pops up another page and looks at last chapter- mhmm last time i ended with tony going up stairs to his room to shower and since I'm lazy lets just pretend that Tony's parents only invited Jazmin's Family cuz they kno each other and Brenda's since they had met at back to school night 2 years prior. stupid vocabulary -3- always gets better when I'm writing XD ****anyway ON WITH TEH STORREH!**

_'italics'=thinking_

**bold=title/POV or whatever**

regular= actions

""= speech

underline=recap of last chapter =3

_**bold underline and italics= time skip**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN POKEMON -3- WISH I DID THO**

* * *

_**LAST TIME ON PCPI**_

Tony: k brb -runs up the stairs-

**-Brenda's and Jazmin's minds-**

_'nows my chance better sneak into his room.'_

_**LETS CONTINUE X3**_

"ok guys might as well clean you first." Tony said as he started the water he turns around to see both his pokemon fighting, pushing each other toward him. this caused a small chuckle to escape him. "fine if you don't want to i guess ill have to put both of you in" he said as he lunges at them causing them to jump off the bad and run around playfully giggling with delight and running into the bathroom."good now ur both stuck in here" closes the door behind him. "now get into the tub" he grabs their scruffs and forgetting they are pokemon gets dragged into the tub. -sighs- '_good thing i left my pokegear, X-trancever, and pokedex outside on my bed.'_ "HEY!get back here you little munchkins!". he grabs Star again and puts her into the bath. "sorry Star but i grabbed u first." he darts washing her putting water over her head and shampoo in her feathers, much to his surprise he found Star enjoyed it and was cooing as she felt the nice warm water running down her back.

"you like that don't u girl? well i guess you would since u were a wild pokmon. LUCAS GET READY IM ALMOST DONE WITH STAR." he yelled over his shoulder so Lucas could hear him.

* * *

**-BRENDA POV-**

-fiddles with her fingers- '_damn I'm gonna have to find a way to get upstairs and judging by everyone else having a conversation now is the perfect chance.'_ she gets up and starts walking toward the stairs and sits on them for a little while then when no one was looking she got up and went up the stairs wondering which room was his. '_hmm well i'll just listen to the doors and..' _she says as she notices someone coming up the stairs. _'shit someone's coming up… but which room is his?' _she frantically goes to one door and puts her ear on it carefully and hears water running, and seeing how both of Tony's parents are downstairs this had to be his room. so she quickly and quietly gets into the room and shuts the door behind her. -sigh- _'that was close… hope it doesn't happen again.'_ she locks the door and slides down slowly, sinking to the ground before she realizes that she was in HIS room. _'oh gawd, oh gawd, what do i do?! ok Brenda stop panicking and calm down. your here for one thing and one thing only. and that one thing is Tony.' _she blushes as she says his name. that one unique name that she has almost never heard before. and that name suited him perfectly. Tony Ponce. then she looked around and saw Lucas staring at her and her cursed herself for forgetting about his pokemon."Lucas i need you to stay quiet ok? I'm going to surprise Tony and i don't want you to spoil it ok?" she then heard Tony call out to Lucas "LUCAS GET READY IM ALMOST DONE WITH STAR." which caused Brenda to wonder who was star and then it hit her he had probably caught a new pokemon seeing as he was at the park for a while. "hey Lucas? can you tell Star that I'm here before she gets out so that i don't scare her?" Lucas nodded and ran to the bed to grab his towel.

* * *

**-JAZMIN POV-**

**(this is all happening at the same time so…yeah. BACK TO TEH ESTORIA)**

She watched in curiosity as she saw the other teen girl start making her way to the stairs _'wonder where she's headed?' _-shrugs it off- _'meh, doesn't matter as long as i get to my Tony'. _so she looked around quickly and walked toward the stairs thinking the other girl **(Brenda if u didn't already figure it out) **had walked to the bathroom since it was just a little down the hall. so she made her way up the stairs and as she did she heard scuffling and she saw a figure walk into a room. as she got up there she saw a door close and wondered if it was Tony or if it was one of his parents. she didn't want to seem suspicious so she decided to go outside and wait for a little while. to get some fresh air and let Bayleef run around for a bit.

* * *

**-TONY POV-**

**15 min later**

"FINALY IM DONE!" he said as he got out of the shower. "mom and dad are gonna be mad but hey, its not my fault that they didn't want to take showers together." he starts drying himself and brushes hit teeth and puts on his deodorant on and throwing his boxers and his tee-shirt on. then he started drying his hair walking out of the bathroom completely unknown to him that a girl was on his bed staring at him with her cheeks burning red. then he had put his towel down facing away from his bed and going into his closet looking for a nice shirt then he had remembered that he had a nice outfit picked out a while ago that he never got to wear. it was a teal shirt with beige-ish white pants with his brand new completely black converse with his teal Beedrill **(hornets XDD)** hat. along with his signature black hoodie with his X-transceiver (a special one made specifically for him (its black and gold)) and his gold necklace. '_Nice :3' _he fought to himself "lookin good" Brenda said at the same time that he had thought it. This caused him to scratch his head and turn around yelping as he saw Brenda looking stunning as ever "thanks" he said with a blushing "but you look beautiful" this caused a blush from Brenda who only smiled and looked away shyly. then Tony noticed. "wai in my room?" Brenda then muttered something as turned to Tony looking red as a tomato.

Brenda: "um..i..uh…kinda-sorta wanted to…um…thank u again for sticking up for me back there and i also wanted to…um…" she closed her eyes tightly_  
_

Tony: hey Brenda its ok it was my pleasure to defend my friend anyway now if your gonna say something just say it don't hold back on anything just trust ur gut when making decisions and stick to whatever you chose got it?

Brenda: -nods quietly and blushes even deeper- well what i wanted to say was that it was really sweet of you for sticking up to the tease and for...

Tony: For…? -raises an eyebrow- _'__she's not gonna bring that up is she?'_

Brenda: For…calling me ur girlfriend…even if you don't want me as anything more than-

She was cut off by Tony hugging her tightly and all she could do was hug back.

Tony: well no need to worry Brenda cuz to be honest I…um…actually have had a….uh… -blushes deeply-

Brenda: -looks into his eyes- now Tony what did u just tell me?

Tony: that u need to stick to what ur gut tells u and to not hold back

Brenda: exactly and ur holding back something important… like confession important -winks at him again-

Tony: -blushes even more- well yeah i was gonna say that I've had a crush on you since i met you and i thought you were always awesome and smart and, cute even.

Brenda: y thank you kind sir. but war u didn't kno was that i thought u were mysterious and i liked that.

Tony: -smiles sheepishly- well thats cuz i didn't like being at the top. it was lonely up there so i decided to end my reign and sink to rock bottom on purpose.

Brenda: and why would u do that? being at the top must've been cool. always sitting with people, and sitting at the cool kids table.

Tony: yeah but it was just lonely and now that i have the cutes girl in school i think I'm ready to go reclaim my title from that snot nosed monarch that calls himself "king".

Brenda: well enough of that lets talk about romantic stuff.

Tony: like what? I'm good with it but when it comes to me I'm completely stupid and blank.

this had caused a giggle from Brenda and then they both noticed the two pokemon that were watching them with interest. Both humans tuned to each other and blushed even more. Then Lucas' stomach kicked in and growled loud enough to wake a snorlax **(ah the corny puns X3). **

* * *

**AND THERE IS CHAPTER 5 X3 I WAS WORKING ON THIS FOR LIKE 2 HOURS JUST REVISING EVERYTHING AND HAVING SO MANY DISTRACTIONS XDD WAIT. sorry had caps lock on X3 anyway i didn't update on the 24th cuz i had made 2 chapters on the 23 so that i could work on this one and upload it now since i was bored and i started irking around 11:47 and its now 2:00 exactly. next chapter we get to watch the 3 get along (Tony, Brenda, and Jazmin)**


	6. Chapter 6

PCPI: Chapter 6 The Compromise

**Hello once again my many readers (yeah i know that there are like 115 views on this story X3 i check every once in a while). now before i get started id like to thank a Mr. Saiyan-Styles for following and favoriting this story even though i can do way better XD. oh well anyway we left off with Lucas ruining the romantic tension between Tony and Brenda with his stomach X3 fatass. anyway I'm gonna decide to write this entire thing today and tomorrow (its like the middle of the night as I'm typing its ****literally 2:11 in the morning so now and later) and I'm gonna try and get back to school and academics.**

**Tony: XDDD yeah ok**

**Me: u wanna bet X3**

**Tony: ok $20**

**Me: y am i such an idiot if i win I'm not getting anything and if u win ur not getting ****anything**

**Tony: how so?**

**Me: I DONT OWN POKEMON NOW STORY GO!**

**Tony: wait-**

* * *

PCPI: Ch 6 The

_**LAST TIME ON PCPI**_

Tony: -smiles sheepishly- well thats cuz i didn't like being at the top. it was lonely up there so i decided to end my reign and sink to rock bottom on purpose.

Brenda: and why would u do that? being at the top must've been cool. always sitting with people, and sitting at the cool kids table.

Tony: yeah but it was just lonely and now that i have the cutes girl in school i think I'm ready to go reclaim my title from that snot nosed monarch that calls himself "king".

Brenda: well enough of that lets talk about romantic stuff.

Tony: like what? I'm good with it but when it comes to me I'm completely stupid and blank.

this had caused a giggle from Brenda and then they both noticed the two pokemon that were watching them with interest. Both humans tuned to each other and blushed even more. Then Lucas' stomach kicked in and growled loud enough to wake a snorlax **(ah the corny puns X3).**

* * *

**_Now for the continuation of the story X3_**

_**-6:00 pm-**_

"Welp here you go buddy" Tony said as he gave a bowl of pokemon food to Lucas. "now that is the last of them. u want anything to eat Brenda?" he asked as he was done giving his and her pokemon, food.

Brenda: nah I'm good.

Tony: u sure? u don't want anything? not even a soda or a sandwich?

Brenda: nope I'm fine.

Tony: ok suit urself -starts digging into the fridge-

Brenda: -sighs and makes a circle on the counter-

Tony: -looks bad at her and gives her a concerned look- hey u ok?

Brenda: -looks up at him and smiles- yeah just wondering

Tony: about wat? -digs in the pantry for the bread-

Brenda: about what happened upstairs. -blush-

Tony: oh…well whats the question?

Brenda: oh no just wondering if u were surprised when you found me in your room.

Tony: well yeah i didn't expect anyone besides my pokemon in there.

Brenda: -smiles- well thats one surprise X3

Tony: hey Brenda?

Brenda: um…yeah?

Tony: -finishes making his sandwich and puts it down- can i ask you something?

Brenda: -heart starts racing but she waits for his question anyway- you just did XD

Tony: no seriously.

Brenda: well then what is it -leans onto the counter getting closer to him-

Tony: well i was wondering if you'd like to go to the park after school tomorrow? -he said looking down- You know if someone doesn't act up again -3

Brenda: -blushes deeper- Tony J. Ponce are you asking me out on a date?

Tony: -looks at her blushing- maaayyybeee X3. but how did you know my middle name?

Dad: -walks in on their conversation- that would probably be because we mentioned it and remember that time when your mom called you to come home a couple months agao?

Tony: -racks through his brain for the memory and finds it- oh yeah X3

Dad: well we were with the Marte family when that happened. -smiles-

Tony: oh. guess i was lucky mom only said J.

Dad: I'll leave you two alone now -smiles at them and gives Tony a thumbs up-

Tony: -facepalms and blushes- had to be my dad.

Brenda: well if you were asking my on a date then i accept.

Tony: really?! ur not messing with me are you?

Brenda: and why would i do that?

Tony: because I'm the loner of the school -3-

Brenda: well if you need proof then here

Tony: what is your-

Tony got cut off by brenda leaning in close and kissing him. he had the most priceless face on but soon relaxed and kissed back. this make out session lasted for a good couple of minutes until Jazmin decided to walk in from being outside and witnessed the entire thing. she let out a cry and ran outside as fast as she could silently sobbing.

Neither of the two noticed anything and their pokemon had went to the living room to play with the little kids. **(if you want to kno how they were Tony had Brenda up against a wall and they were only kissing not gonna do it or anything (wink wink) but if i could i'd put this story M for language cuz i love cursing XDD i told u i was crazy.) **they then broke the kiss and blushed.

Tony: so...

Brenda: so...

Tony: that was…interesting

Brenda: yeah…it was…and it was also good -winks at him earning another blush-

Tony: well your not to bad urself Ms. Matre

Brenda: so…. now what?

Tony: i was going to go upstairs and play some video games in my room… wanna come?

Brenda: sure but don't you have a feeling that your forgetting something? -this was strange since she was single didn't have that many plans and she was sure everyone was in the living room-

Tony: yeah i do actually… wait… have you seen Jazmin?

Brenda: Who?

Tony: Jazmin. she's the other girl here with her family.

Brenda: Oh. No, that last time i did though was when i sneaked upstairs. and I'm pretty sure she was watching me up until i got to the stairs.

Tony: maybe she's in the living room.

Brenda: yeah. but enough of her lets go play -grabs his hand and drags him into the living room and up the stairs-

* * *

**-JAZMINS POV-**

It was horrible i had walked in on something i never EVER wanted to see. Tony kissing another girl, and whats more, he held her in a position that I've always wanted to do with him. It wasn't fair. I've known him longer. I should have been the one making out with him. NOT SOME SLUT THAT HE JUST MET! thats it I'm going to him right now and telling him-

Jaz's mom: JAZMIN WERE GOING HOME.

_'fuck just as i was gonna beat some __sense into him and his slut. well i'll deal with them tomorrow at school' _she smiled wickedly and walked to the car. _'mark my words Brenda i will have my revenge'._

* * *

**_-BACK WITH TONY AND BRENDA-_**

they were on his bed. she was playing his apricot **(apple XD)** laptop while he was on his old computer. the game they were playing was pokemon showdown **(i don't own that either XD just had to put it in tho plz don't sue me ;3;)** he had his team on there and was sometimes easily beaten, while she had a dart team with smart moves. they were currently in a tie each with two pokemon left. in a double battle. Tony had his Mega-Lucario and his Sceptile left and Brenda had her Leafeon and her Talonflame.

Tony: COMMON LUCARIO USE AURA SPHERE ON TALONFLAME SCEPTILE USE X-SCISSOR ON LEAFEON

Brenda: LEAFEON DODGE AND U USE YOUR X-SCISSOR ATTACK ON SCEPTILE! TALONFLAME USE INCINERATE!

Each pokemon did as told. **(yeah I'm making it voice command and ****I'm making it more realistic X3 better for the views) **The lucario charged up its attack and launched it as the sceptile bolted toward the leafeon the leaves on its arms glowing a deep shade of green as it decided to go for a leaf blade x-scissor combo. The leafeon had dogged the half x-scissor but was hit by the leafblade while still in mid air causing it to crash down on the floor but it struggled to get back up hanging in there with 13% of health since it was a grass type and the attack wasn't very effective

The aura sphere had made its way toward talonflame who just dogged to the left and started making the flame in its mouth but the aura attack had turned around in mid air and hit the flying/fire pokemon. talonflame then flinched and had lost its stored energy.

Brenda: Leafeon use synthesis and talonflame use protect around both you and leafeon.

Tony: smart.

Brenda: really?! thanks boo 3

Tony: your welcome but remember you wasted a turn LUCARIO USE SWORDS DANCE FOLLOWED UP BY IRON DEFENSE! SCEPTILE USE SYNTHESIS AND THEN AGILITY!

Brenda: i knew you were up to something.

Tony: well u should've expected it XDD

Brenda: NOW LEAFEON SOLARBEAM ON LUCARIO! TALONFLAME USE SUNNY DAY AND THEN FINISH THEM OFF WITH FLAMETHROWER!

The two pokemon did as told. leafeon, already knowing Brenda, had absorbed extra sunlight and due to sunny day it was even more powerful. it had hit Lucario and caused a good amount of damage and then the flamethrower had been fired. Tony had to think quickly or he would be toast. then it came to him.

Tony: SCEPTILE PROTECT! LUCARIO DIG AND USE STONE EDGE WHILE UNDERGROUND FOR MORE POWER.

that had been it. Brenda had no way to avoid as the stone edge hit both her pokemon. but leafeon remained standing. just barely.

Brenda: leafeon! USE PAYBACK ON SCEPTILE.

the leafy eeveelution had charged at the sceptile glowing with a dark aura and had tackled it in the stomach knocking it off its feet and out cold.

Tony & Brenda in unison: return! u did well.

Tony: lucas come out of the ground.

Brenda: leafeon use protect and synthesis once more.

Tony: Lucas. END THIS BLAZE KICK!

BRENDA: LEAFEON! USE **THE MOTHERFUCKIN GIGA IMPACT!**

Tony: you know its a steel type too right.

Brenda: you just wait.

the two pokemon got near each other.

Brenda: LEAFEON USE ROCKSMASH WITH YOUR TAIL WAHILE UR USING GIGA IMPACT!

then it was all a blur. a huge explosion occurred. Lucario had connected the attack but so had leafeon. Leafeon was sent flying from the force of the kick while lucario was skidding to a stop from the force but fell to the floor. as the smoke cleared both pokemon were on the ground trying desperately to get up.

Tony: its ok lucario if you want you can faint. i won't be disappointed.

Brenda: -she looked at her boyfriend in awe who just smiled back.- Leafeon if you want you can do the same. i won't push you to do anything you don't want to.

then simultaneously both pokemon fell back onto the floor with swirls in their eyes. by that time Tony had already made it to them and Brenda was there shortly after.

Tony: good job. all of you. and that goes for you too Brenda. and all your pokemon.

Brenda: -blushes- thanks but that was an iterating battle.

Tony: yeah and i would've won it completely had you not surprised me with the synthesis/solar beam combo and that giga impact/rock smash combo.

Brrenda: yeah well I also got a few tricks up my sleeve.

Tony's Mom: TONY! BRENDAS FAMILY IS LEAVING SO COME DOWN AND SAY GOOD BYE!

Tony: OK MAH! -turns to brenda- well i guess ill see you tomorrow morning.

Brenda: yeah but not before this -leans in and pecks him on the lips- now hand me my coat

Tony: yes _mom._

Brenda: shut up.

they get themselves ready and head downstairs to see everyone saying bye to each other and then they look at each other.

Tony: well then i guess I'll see you in the morning.

Brenda: -brushes her hair behind her ear and looks at Tony again- yeah. and u better be there on time otherwise I'm gonna be mad.

Tony: -chuckles- fine fine I'll only be 10 minutes late XD

Brenda: -shoves him playfully- you better not X3

Tony: if anything i might be early.

Brenda: good now night Tony.

Tony: night Brenda.

Tony watches as Brenda and her family leave to their home. he sighs sadly since he now has to wait 12 hours till he ca see her again.

Dad: don't worry son you'll get to see her again and sooner than you think u'll both be off to college and then you'll get married and have 7 kids.

Tony: -sighs- yeah… WAIT. WAT?!

Dad: -laughs loudly- I'm joking son but you never know if it does happen.

Tony: well i don't kno. Jazmin walked back into my life again. and I've liked Brenda for a while now.

Dad: well then. why don't u come and sit down?

Tony: fine -3- -sits next to his dad on the couch-

Dad: ok so you really like her that much?

Tony: well i wouldn't say like but yeah i like, like her.

Dad: hm…so ur saying you love her?

Tony: um….yeah i think so…

Dad: why don't you tell her?

Tony: dad its only the beginning of the school year. would you have done that with mom?

Dad: -looks at him and smiles- yeah u have a point

Tony: -smiles- thanks dad. but I'm gonna warn you i kinda already hooked up with Brenda.

Dad: really?! -he asked with a shocked expression- ur not serious are you?!

Tony: well i had asked her on a date for tomorrow at the park after school and then she said that she had a crush on me and i asked her when and she told me and then -pauses and blushes-

Dad: And then…?

Tony: then we kissed.

Dad: and when did this happen? -he asked poking Tony's stomach-

Tony: after you had left the kitchen -looking up at him with the blush still on his face.

Dad: i knew it -smiles widely- the way she pulled you up the stairs and your face was priceless XDD

Tony: it was that obvious?

Dad: yup. now -gets up from the couch- I'm gonna go help your mom who has been eavesdropping on us. right honey?

Tony: -look's at the door leading to the kitchen-

Mom: i knew i was gonna get caught. but what your dad said is correct if you love her tell her before its to late. your father told me when we were in high school. he wasn't too popular and neither was I but we are an example of you and Brenda but we met in 10th grade while you and her are already dating and your only in 9th grade. but trust me just respect her and she will love you as much as you love her.

Tony: thanks ma you too pa. GROUP HUG! -hugs the both of them- now dad i was gonna ask if i could go to the park on Saturday so i could train with Brenda for a while.

Dad: sure as long as you don't get in any more fights after school.

Tony: how did you kno?!

Dad: school called and said that you inherited my battling spirit and that you also got the child of my Lucario.

Tony: wait?! ur saying that Lucas is Lachlan's son?!

Dad: yeah had the school not called and asked for the pokemon you would've gotten Lucas anyway, just as an egg. but they promised that they would give him to you ASAP.

Tony: no wonder he had awesome moves. plus I've only heard of 2 Lucario's that knew ThunderPunch and that was Lachlin and Larry u kno Grandpa's Lucario.

Dad: yeah, now why don't you put those two to sleep and get some shut-eye yourself.

Tony: will do pa and again thanks for helping with my "problem"

Dad: thats what I'm a dad for right?

Tony: yeah i guess so X3. k night pa

Dad: Night Tony.

He was heading up stairs when he remembered his two pokemon. "sorry guys kinda forgot about you XD anyway lets go to sleep. you wanna sleep in your pokeballs or do you want to sleep out of them?" both pokemon didn't care and since Tony didn't want to disturb them he returned them. he then ran up the stairs and ran into his room changed his clothes into his PJ's **(its pretty much just a white tank top with black shorts) ** and put his pokebelt **(the one that holds your ****pokeballs) **on the night table. the final words that left his mouth before he fell asleep were.

"When that day comes..i hope that i will be the best and that i will be at the top…with the women I love…"

* * *

**well that was the longest chapter ever that was almost half the story itself so it is now 1/3 of it. i hope you guys liked it anyway the next chapter is probably gonna be an expanded even more than this so I'm gonna start writing more but after break don't expect as many ****updates cuz i probably won't have time so your gonna get updates every week on friday- sunday hopefully 3 chapters per week.**

**but enough of the updates. in the next chapter it'll have a little lovey dovey moments but not that big and we can see what Jazmin is planning. WILL TONY BE ABLE TO SAVE HER?! or will she feel the wrath of Jazmin?!**

**Tony: she better not do anything**

**me: don't worry i wouldn't want to hurt Brenda but can she ****at least be followed by her cronies?**

**Tony: fine -3- but just don't let her get hurt ok**

**Me: i wouldn't dream of it… or would i?**

**Tony: STAPH!**

**Me: NEVAAAR!**

**Tony: ur gonna do it anyway aren't you**

**Me: thats what she said XDD**

**Tony: u idiot**

**Me: u just called urself an idiot XDD**

**Tony: well I'm not talking to myself...**

**Me: yeah u r XDDDD**

**ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER IS A SCHOOL CHAPTER AND JAZ PUTS HER PLAN TO WORK**


	7. Note from MEEEEEEE XD

**Hey guys its me, Tony0423 i haven't been able to upload lately cuz I've been busy taking care of my siblings and i plan on uploading either today tomorrow or on the 2nd or all 3 but keep in mind that i may not be able to make the chapters long like ch 6 but i will make them at least 1k words per chapter. and remember read review and fav/follow X3 they would b greatly appreciated Xb thank u.**


	8. Chapter 7

PCPI: Ch 7 Jazmin's Revenge Plan Part 1/ who knows how many it'll take XD

**HEEEEEELLLLOOOOOOOWWW! EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO ANOTHER CHAPY OF PCPI! now in the last chapter well if you read this continually then yeah u should kno already XD so on wit ****the chapter**

**Tony: Tony0423 doesn't own pokemon. if he did Ash would win everything/age/and there would be AdvancedShipping (AshxMay) XD**

* * *

**-TONY POV-**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I opened my eyes slowly at first and started blinking as my eyes started adjusting to the light. I groaned and turned over in my bed. "i don't want to go to school, but then again i did promise Brenda that id walk her there so…." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. turned my body and swung my legs out of the bed. i turned my head to check my alarm clock. _'__6:32 meh both that bad'_ i thought to myself as i got up and walked to my bathroom yawning and stretching as I went. I did my normal routine **(the one everyone does) **and then got out of the bathroom to wake up my pokemon. after that i got into my closet changed into some cloths. a white shirt with black pants and a neon-blue hoodie with the zipper left unzipped and some neon green shoes with white in between and some black outlining/dividing the white and green.

I then walked down the stairs, passed the living room and walked into the kitchen. Got a bowl, the milk, cereal and grabbed a spoon. I then grabbed two more bowls and filled them with pokemon food as a sleepy Riolu (Lucas) walked in and an energetic Starly (Star) flew in behind him. "Good to see you two up. Heres your food and eat up since i think we're gonna have a big day ahead of us." I turn around to see Star eating just fine but Lucas is laying down in a faceplant position with his face in his food. _'H__e probably didn't have that much sleep or he's still tired from running around and from those kids X3 poor Lucas. Bet he was __jealous of Star being able to fly away XD.' _

"Hey Lucas… Dude wake up…" i prod him with my finger "Lucas eat and then you can sleep in your pokeball ok?" he just nods while still having his face inside the bowl. he then picks up his head and begins eating. I go over to my chair and begin eating as well. Thinking about last night. _'M__an that was __awesome… Having Brenda over was fun… especially when we battled. I can tell she's gonna be a great Trainer.' _I then looked at the clock _'__6:58! OH SHIT I GOTTA GO!' _

I ran upstairs as fast as i could while keeping quiet and grabbed my Trainer belt put it on and then grabbed my book bag and put on my watch. I ran back downstairs and saw that they had finished their b-fast so i returned Lucas and yelled bye to the rest of my family. Star had already flown out and was waiting for me on the railing of my front steps as i locked the door. I checked my watch and saw that it was 7:02 _'not bad but i have to get over to Brendas house in like 3 min…. Which is the fastest route? f it ill just make a run for it.' _I ran as fast as I could toward Brenda's house. It was a good thing that I liked running otherwise I would've not made it there in time. I finally got to her house after jumping who knows how many fences and Running through like 10 alleys. i walked the last couple of houses so it would look like i was on time. i had stopped for literally 15 seconds before she had come out and smiled shyly to me and waved. I smiled brightly and waved back.

She then came up to me and kissed my on the cheek as we hugged. I blushed slightly and held my hand out which she gladly took.

Tony: So Ms. Marte how did you sleep last night?

Brenda: I slept fine. Thanks for asking. How about you Mr. Ponce

Tony: -smiles- _'__she said it right! yes!' _It was good. because I dreamt of you -kisses her cheek and smiles-

Brenda: so wheres Lucas?

Tony: He's inside his pokeball cuz the kids tired the poop out of him.

Brenda: -chuckles- well little kids will do that.

Tony: Yeah i still remember when I used to Play with my dads pokemon.

Brenda: Well I just hope that nothing will interfere with our plans after school. -she mutters-

Tony: yeah… but then again its a friendly date and we are gonna train a little.

* * *

_**-20 min later at school-**_

_**-3rd person POV-**_

they were at their lockers and waved to each other as they headed to their respective homeroom. they had the basics math LA SS and Science. Tony had Science first period while Brenda had LA, then they had Social Studies, followed by the opposite of per 1, and then they had math at the end of the day. Jazmin on the other hand had all her classes with at least one of them at a time. she had Math then SS, followed by LA and then Science.

All three would eventually cross paths in the hallway so Jazmin had time in her periods to plan. she decided since she had LA with Tony that she would Try to kiss him while Brenda passed by to go to Science.

_'yes that should be the perfect plan… but if it fails then i could round up with Jennifer and Olivia and we could beat her up after school…or in between classes' _this places an evil smile on Jazmin's face.

**-meanwhile with Tony-**

He was writing down the notes that were on the board in front of the entire class. he had noticed that everyone else was playing with their pokemon and having a conversation. He decided to ignore them and continue on with war he was doing until he was stopped by a certain someone. "hey dude." this had surprised Tony since no one ever talked to him. he turned around to see a kid a little taller than him with brown hear under a hat that was red in the front and white in the back with a black pokeball symbol on the front of the cap with a black bill **(the part that could bend at the front of the hat)**. he had brown eyes with pale-ish skin **(cuz he's white XDD)** he had a Tepig on his shoulder. he wore a light-blue jacket a white shirt and black jeans with red shoes. "oh… hey, I'm Tony" Tony said as he stuck his hand out in a greeting. "I know." the boy said chuckling. "I'm Hilbert"

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUN! well i finished a chapy X3 and now we will see whether or not Jazmins plan works and WHO IS THIS HILBERT?! WILL HE BE A PROBLEM OR SOMETHING?! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE/CHAPTER OR WHATEVER ANYWAY BAAAAAAAIIIIII :D**


End file.
